Gordon the Big Engine
Gordon the Big Engine is one of the main protagonists of the classic series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, the tetartagonist of all the New Series and CGI Series seasons, and a major character in The Great Race. He is the senior member of the Steam Team. He is proud, pompous and arrogant engine, and thinks he is most superior to others. This could get Gordon in trouble from time-to-time. He always lives to pulling the Express, and hates pulling freight cars, and had once fallen in a ditch to avoid doing so. Despite this, he can be kind, forgiving, remorseful and very good-hearted, and will always use his super strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He shares a good-natured rivalry with James and Henry, and from time to time acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following mis-adventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that Edward is still a Really Useful engine, despite being old. Gordon's cousin and rival is Spencer, who he never gets along well with, despite the fact they both share the same pompous attitude. History Gordon was built experimentally by Sir Nigel Gresley at the Great Northern Railway's Doncaster Works in 1922 as an "A0" Pacific, a so-called "prototype" of all his A1-A3 Pacifics. It's also mentioned that before arriving on Sodor, he used to be painted Green with black and white stripes and worked at King's Cross when he was still young.Inevitably there were faults which needed correction; so Gordon was kept "hush hush" and, apart from test runs, was never put into regular traffic or given a GNR number.When Sir Gresley design his siblings,He sold Gordon to Sir Topham Hatt, along with a spare boiler and firebox, to the North Western Railway. On Sodor, he was repainted with Blue and giving the number 4. Many years later, He found that all of his sibling are scrapped but only one engine who still save until now, the Flying Scotsman. Trivia * His buffers are pill-shaped instead of circlular. * His engine ID number is 4. * In the CGI Series, he no longer has wrinkles on his forehead when he gets mad or grouchy. * In The Great Race, temporarily streamlined for a special competition. * Gordon and the Flying Scotsman are the last kind of their classes and all of his siblings were already scrapped except for them. * Gordon safety valve has burst twice, first in Edward, Gordon and Henry and then in The Great Race. Navigation Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aristocrats Category:False Antagonist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroic Creation Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed Object Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Category:Anti Hero Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Famous Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mischievous Category:Theatrical Heroes